As anyone who performs a lot of mechanical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. Each field of mechanical work has its own type of specialty tools, each performing a specialized task. One (1) field where there has been a need for such a specialized tool is in the removal of molding hangers on glass bottle molding machines. Such hangers are held in place with pins. Unfortunately, these hangers run in extremely hot conditions and often seize up in the hanger.
Current methods of removal are extremely time consuming as well as posing a risk of damage to the pin, the hanger, or the molding machine itself. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which retaining pins used on molding hangers used on glass bottle molding machines can be easily removed without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the mold hanger pin removal tool fulfills this need.